


After School Affairs

by sharkfinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, He is trying, I'm so sorry, Multi, Oh My God, Tired Hinata Hajime, chatfic, group chats, uhhh, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfinn/pseuds/sharkfinn
Summary: ☆~Usami~☆ added Nanami, Tanaka, and 14 other people.☆~Usami~☆: Now we can bond more!!! You kids be sure to get along!Kuzuryuu: what the fuck☆~Usami~☆: That's a no no word Kuzuryuu-San!Kuzuryuu has been muted.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Enoshima added Maizono, Oowada, and 14 other people. 

Enoshima changed 16 nicknames. 

QueenShit: Helloo~ i was so dreadfully bored, and decided to make a group chat! change your names if you don't like them, i guess...

Maiz-oh no: Um???? 

Green Naegi's and ham: how do we change our name 

Green Naegi's and Ham: never mind found it 

->1 nickname was changed. 

small lad: togami we should match

small lad: pretty please 

Trust Fund: I don't want to be here. 

Weed: guys

small lad: pretty please togami 🥺 

Trust Fund: Fine. What do you want me to change it to?

Weed: Guys 

small lad: I'll dm you

Trust Fund: You'll what

Trust Fund: Oh. 

Not a Girl: are we just ignoring hiro,,,,,,,

Accused of Witchcraft: he has nothing useful to say so it doesn't matter

Weed: no it's important i swear

->1 nickname was changed. 

Tall Lad: There, are you happy?

Weed: wait one minute tho

small lad: will you take off the caps

Crispy Hands: I am changing my name as well. 

Tall Lad: You are asking a lot of me, Naegi.

->2 nicknames were changed.

The Witch's Wife: Much better

tall lad: are you happy now

Weed: GUYS 

small lad: yes thank you

small lad: also hiro whats up

->1 nickname was changed

Check what time it is: blaze it lol

->Check what time it is was removed from the group

Accused of Witchcraft: thank god 

Not a Girl: that would be a good name for Kirigiri

The Witch's Wife: God? 

Accused of Witchcraft: no don't change, one moment

->1 nickname was changed

The Witch: perfection

#1 Hall Monitor: I am in the middle of studying!! There is a test tomorrow, and all of you should be studying as well, not blowing up my cell phone with silly messages! I ask that you all step away and study!! 

->QueenShit changed 1 nickname

#1 Kiss ass: >:O 

Martial Artisan: May I ask what is going on?

QueenShit: ughhhhhhhhhhhh you guys all live under a rock

QueenShit: how absolutely despairingly boring............

QueenShit: read up dumb bitch!! 

small lad: hey fujisaki can you kick enoshima

Not a Girl: i believe i can! one moment

->QueenShit was removed from the group

The Witch: much better 

The Witch's Wife: Indeed

Annoying: guys!!!! we should do group movie nights!!!!!

Annoying: hey my nickname is mean >:0

->1 nickname was changed.

Donuts: there we go!! 

tall lad: We are not doing movie nights.

small lad: hey do you think everyone else muted the group chat?


	2. Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Juice Simpson: my nickname isnt funny
> 
> four leafed fuck up: I think it is funny, Hinata-kun.
> 
> I'll Kick Your Ass: you would

☆~Usami~☆ added Nanami, Tanaka, and 14 other people.

☆~Usami~☆: Now we can bond more!!! You kids be sure to get along!

Kuzuryuu: what the fuck

☆~Usami~☆: That's a no no word Kuzuryuu-San!

->Kuzuryuu has been muted.

☆~Usami~☆: Okay! I'll leave you all to it, then!!

Pekoyama: What about Kuzuryuu.

☆~Usami~☆: ...

☆~Usami~☆: As long as he behaves! 

->Kuzuryuu has been unmuted. 

Kuzuryuu: finally, Jesus fuck

-> ☆~Usami~☆ has been removed 

Nanami: ???????

Hinata: i'm not gonna deal with her, sorry

Komaeda: Hinata-kun knows how to remove people?

Nanami: that wasn't very poggers Hinata >:(

Mioda: omigosh we can change our names!!! leave it to ibuki!!!!!

->Mioda changed 16 nicknames

Mioda's Chemical Romance: yessssss!!!

Discord Mod: why is mine discord mod

Orange Juice Simpson: my nickname isnt funny.

Four Leafed Fuck Up: I think it is funny, Hinata-kun.

I'll Kick Your Ass: you would 

Sword Mommy: Who is 'discord mod'?

Discord Mod: Chiaki

Sword Baby: change my name right fucking now

Poop Joke: Mine is very clever! Good one, Mioda!

Simp: my name isn't funny! >:( change it

The Necromancer: This title is... suitable, I will give you that. 

True Crime Fan: I like my name!! It is very accurate!

Discord Mod: wait can mine be discord admin so sonias can be discord mod 👉👈

Mioda's Chemical Romance: OoOoHHhHHH great idea! ibuki will fix it!

->Mioda's Chemical Romance changed 2 nicknames.

Discord Admin: sonia

Discord Mod: Yes my dear?

Discord Mod: :0!! We are matching!!!!

Four Leafed Fuck Up: Does Hinata-kun want to match with me?

Orange Juice Simpson: if i say no will you be upset 

->Mioda's Chemical Romance changed 2 nicknames.

He's Mine: Of course not, Hinata-kun, but I will be withholding any form of contact until you do. 

I'm He's: you wouldn't dare 

I'm He's: mioda if you wanted us to match at least let one of us pick

Discord Admin: make Hinata and komaeda's names be something cute 

He's Mine: I request that Hinata's name is Sunflower, please. 

He's Mine: Because both Sunflowers and Hinata-kun are gorgeous 

Baby: barf. DM each other if you wanna phone fuck, nasties 

->Mioda's Chemical Romance Changed 2 nicknames.

His Sunflower: @Babysitter control your girlfriend please 

Babysitter: Hiyoko, behave please. If I get notified again then I'm not coming over later. 

Baby: fine >:( 

His Clover: A clover? Do I remind Hinata-kun of clovers?

His Sunflower: this is too embarrassing im muting the whole server 

Discord Mod: Goodbye Hinata! 

Sword Mommy: My phone is going to crash, will all of you please calm down.

Sword Baby: exactly damn 

The Necromancer: My communication device is also heating faster than the flames of hellfire. I command that all of you be silent!

Simp: mute it lol 

Pretty Nurse: I sstep away fforo one momment and my phone iss clogged withh messagges,,,,,,

Baby: you stutter when you type too? god your so fucking stupid 

Pretty Nurse: ssssorry :((((( 

Mioda's Chemical Romance: leave her alone! 

Twogami: could everybody shut the fuck up

Twogami: im trying to eat

I'll Kick Your Ass: me too, damn it

His Clover: It seems I'll have to mute the server as well.


	3. Everyone's New Semester of Groupchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Miagi's Apprentice: himiko💔💔💔💔 
> 
> Little Mage: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Robophobe: it's not my fault nobody likes you chabashira!!! 
> 
> Horny on Main: omg yer one to fuckin talk
> 
> Mozart: Please I just want to sleep

Ouma added Iruma, Akamatsu, and 14 others.

->Ouma changed 16 nicknames.

Little Thief: ooookaaaayyyy :)

Horny on Main: no

Saihara-chan: What is this for?

Little Thief: uh for us to talk, duh

Horny on Main: i don't have time for yer fuckin Games you little mistake 😡 someone as gorgeous as me is fuckin busy

Little Thief: busy fucking yourself? we know!!

Scary: Who made this.

And ReAdS hEr BibLe: ouma

Mr Miagi's Apprentice: that nasty slimy degenerate woman stealer ouma

Little Mage: don't call him names,,,,,

Scary: Your door better be locked.

Little Thief: 😰

Mommy: What do you all want for dinner?

There's A Bee: gonta would like anything toujo cooks :)

Space Ape: i saw a message from makiroll ?????

Space Ape: hey >:( my name sucks, what the hell

->Tennis Midget left the group.

Little Thief: nobody is spared.

->Little Thief added Hoshi to the group.

-> Little Thief changed 1 nickname.

Little Mage: if he wants to leave then let him,,,,,,,,

Gucci Ritual Robes: May I ask why I was added here when I made it very obvious that I did not want to be here?

Definitely a Cowboy: my name doesn't even make sense

Mozart: Who even is that?

Definitely a Cowboy: amami

Little Thief: FINE 😡

->Little Thief changed 1 nickname.

Little Thief: better? are you happy now? 😡😡

Gay: much better thanks

Robot🙄: Ouma, I ask that you change my name at once. It's robophobic

Little Thief: but of course

->Little Thief changed 1 nickname

Robophobe: there ya go kiiboy! :)

Little Mage: sometimes i forget why i even go out with you

Mr Miagi's Apprentice: date me then!!

Little Mage: ,,,,,,

Little Mage: no,,,,,,

Mr Miagi's apprentice: himiko💔💔💔💔

Little Mage: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Robophone: it's not my fault nobody likes you chabashira!!!

Horny on Main: omg yer one to fuckin talk

Mozart: Please I just want to sleep

->Robophobe has removed Horny on Main from the group.

Robophobe: no whores allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I'm already out of energy 🤪 anyway does someone wanna help me write this 👉👈


End file.
